The Avalon What If's?
by Garret's Silver Falcon
Summary: A MUST READ! TOTALLY ORIGONAL i hope CONPLEATLY DIFFRENT AND...oh just read it, PLEASE? Lost? it's in the title, nothing scary. It gose through basic every day Avalon What if this happened? thoughts.
1. Introcuction, PLEASE READ!

The 'What If…

The 'What If…?' is a series of questions I'm sure all Avalon lovers ask themselves every now and then. In each chapter I will have a 'what if…?' for example, what if Emily were rich? Then write a short paragraph on what I think would happen. Follow? Good. On the next page I will have a list of my what if's? If you have any suggestions for an 'what if…?' please tell me so and I will think about it. (I don't do the, what if so and so got married or started dating? Sorry, I only do pg rated crush stories.) Once I put up a 'what if' you like, please tell me so. If I get enough votes for that, 'what if,' I may post a whole story on it. But please remember, I'm only human and can do only so many stories. So if I don't write more on the one you like you can always write it yourself. See? It ALL works out! 


	2. The 'What If' File

The status what if's

**The status what if's?**

What if…?

Emily was the rich girl?

Kara was the weird girl?

And Adriane was the shy girl?

What if…?

Adriane were the rich, popular girl?

Emily was the weird, loner girl?

And Kara was the new shy girl?

**The mage type 'what ifs?'**

What if…?

Emily was the Warrior?

Kara was the Healer?

And Adriane was the Blazing Star?

What if…?

Emily was the Blazing Star?

Kara was the Warrior?  
And Adriane was the Healer?

What if…?

Ozzie was the Healer?

Emily was the Air Mage?

**The element 'what if's?**'

What if…?

Emily had fire magic?

Adriane had water magic?  
Kara had earth magic?

What if…?

Adriane had fire magic?

Emily had earth magic?

Kara had water magic?

**The bonded and Paladin, 'what ifs?'**

What if…?

Adriane were bonded to Lyra and Firestar?

Kara was bonded with Ozzie, Indi, Ex.?

And Emily was bonded to Mistwolves?

What if…?

Kara was bonded with Mistwolves?  
Emily bonded to Lyra and Firestar?

And Adriane bonded with Ozzie, Indi, and Aerial ex.?

**The Crush 'what ifs?'**

What if…?

Kara liked Marlin?

Emily liked Zach?

And Adriane liked Lorren?

What if…?

Emily liked Lorren?

Adriane liked Marlin?

And Kara liked Zach?

**The weird 'what ifs?'**

What if…?

Ozzie was stuck in a hamster's body?

Ozzie were stuck in a tiger's body?

What if Ozzie was a Spriggle?

What if…?

Kara had wings?

Adriane was really a wolf?

Emily was part mermaid?

What if…?

THE MAGES WENT PUBLIC!?

If you have any other suggestions for the 'What If? File,' please tell me.


	3. The Rich Healer

Disclaimer: I don't own Avalon, Rachel Robert's dose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avalon, Rachel Robert's dose. I just like asking questions.**

**Writer's note: seeing as I don't want to write a thousand chapters, each 'what if?' will be in a group. Some paragraphs will combine all three some will be separate. Oh and this is BEFORE the sixth book.**

What If…?

Emily was the rich girl?

Kara was the weird girl?

And Adriane was the shy girl?

Paragraph title,

The Rich Healer, the Shy Warrior

And the Outlandish Blazing Star.

Emily Fletcher walked down the school hall way with her head held high. Heather, Molly and Tiffany trailed behind in the glory of the young rich girl. Emily lived in the Fletcher Manor with her mother the famous vet. Everyone paid handsomely for her services and all the animals that went into her care were healed. Few knew the real secret as to how. The secret she shared with Adriane Char'day and Kara Davies. 'We should spoof up the tour this year for Halloween,' thought the auburn haired girl smiling to herself. 'And I know exactly how.' She saw Adriane standing by her open locker hiding behind her hair, books clutched tightly to her. For a moment she remembered her friend's words when they first met, 'I d-don't really believe i-in friends,' she had claimed, rubbing her wolf stone nervously.

"Hey Adriane!" she jumped surprised, "I've got an idea for the tour…" she whispered in her ear. Heather, Molly and Tiffany respectfully stepped back, knowing they weren't aloud to hear secret Ravenswood stuff. Often they wondered why Emily liked Ravenswood at all, or that creepy girl Kara and the dork Adriane. Ozzie, who always rode on Emily's shoulder, smiled a ferret smile as if knowing what they thought.

"Just for Halloween right?" whispered Adriane (that was her normal tone of voice) "I don't want them to capture and study Storm."

"Don't worry about it!" Emily said loudly standing back, "It'll be great!" she laughed. The rainbow jewel pulsed softly as she added in undertones, truth in her hazel eyes, "you know I would never do anything to hurt animals." Though Emily could often be shallow it was those caring moments that reminded the girls that she did have a heart. Adriane Char'day watched her go, looking through her hair.

_I will do it Adriane. Do not fear, humans often miss the obvious,"_ stated Storm, feeling her pack mates worry.

_Alright Storm, it's just so hard to get out there sometimes. _

_You are a Warrior, you will learn. _Trying to take heart in these words she spotted a blond head in the crowed and hurried to it, hissing Kara's name. Kara turned and smiled widely at Adriane. Her clothing was un-matching and bright as usual, neon green top, orange shorts and a pink scrunchy in her hair.

"Yo, girl what's up?" they walked down the hall together.

"Emily asked Storm to appear in mist form for the tour, we'll say its effects," she softly explained, Kara leaning in to hear her.

"That should be cool. Wish I could plan like that," she sighed.

"You're great at planning."

"Well even if I'm not president I could use a jewel at least," she whispered this as a private joke. They snickered together. Though Kara had first met Emily when they freed Ozzie, when she found Adriane with her jewel, they hit it right off. As if the wolf stone responded to her thoughts it glowed.

"Careful with that Blazing Star power," Adriane warned looking around fearfully. Then the class bell rung.

**Writer's Note: FEW! Longer than I thought. But there you have it. It was clear in the books that Adriane and Kara would have gotten along if they both didn't have such tempers. I also thought money could change Emily. It can change anyone (exspcally if you're used to it) if they get greedy. But enough of my philosophy. What'chya think? **


	4. Rich Little Warrior

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avalon! OR B-Tween! Just weird ideas!**

**Writer's Note: Wish me luck!**

What if…?

Adriane were the rich, popular girl?

Emily was the weird, loner girl?

And Kara was the new shy girl?

Paragraph title,

**Rich Little Warrior, Sharp Little Healer **

**And Scared Little Blazing Star.**

Adriane practiced her guitar, singing and spinning like a rock star to B-Tween, as Stormbringer, panting happily watched.

_Very good Warrior, now for some magic practice. _

"Alright, alright, I'm getting to it just-" an IM rang on her black lap top. "Hold that thought," she brought up the message reading what Emily had to say, 'get here quick! Blazing Star going wild!' "Wild? Kara? Now that's new, it's usually Emily who loses her temper." 'What's up Em?' 'JUST GET HERE!' there went that temper; this usually meant someone was in danger. That HAD to be Kara!

"Come on Storm, trouble at Ravenswood," the girl grabbed a black cap and went out the door.

_Isn't there always? _Teased Storm, turning to mist and floating out the window.

"EMILY," sobbed Kara hands over her eyes, "I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

'_I am here Kara, you will not fall,_' Lyra flew up to the fearful Blazing Star. She had just received her unicorn horn and they were still experimenting.

"I couldn't if I wanted to!"

"Don't worry Kara! Adriane's coming!" Emily shouted up to her, her heart acing for her scared friend. Adriane finally appeared.

"What took you so long?! Kara's been stuck up there forever! I told you to come RIGHT NOW," the Healer turned on Adriane stone pulsing.

"Sorry I had to put on make up…then I stopped to put down Heather, Molly and Tiffany then I ran into Joey and…" though Adriane wasn't big on fashion, she had gotten a taste for make up.

"Just get her down!" though Emily was usually calm, seeing others un-necessarily in pain boiled her.

"Alright, keep you're feather's on Mother Hen," the Warrior raised her jewel and locked a stand of magic around her, quickly Emily joined and soon Kara was on the floor sobbing. Emily ran to her, checking for any scratches and speaking soothingly.

"Why must my magic go all fluey?" asked the Blazing Star hiccup-ing.

"We'll get it strait, right Adriane?" she turned to her, their spat forgotten.

"Yup, you'll be Blazing in no time." They helped her in a chair while Ozzie (who always seemed to know what to do in these situations) brought Midol, a glass of water and a cold wash cloth. Adriane sighed looking at Storm.

"Just another day in Ravenswood," she shrugged.

**Writer's Note: how was that? I figured if Emily lived in such un-known woods she might get a little too much back bone. And Adriane could have fun teasing Glitz's. And Kara might just freak out easier.**


	5. Battle Ready & Healing a Dragon

**Disclaimer: Avalon not mine! Only own my weird Fan-Fics. **

**Writer's Note: This one will take a lot more thought, but here it goes! **

What if…?

Emily was the Warrior?

Kara was the Healer?

And Adriane was the Blazing Star?

**Paragraph title,**

Battle Ready

"Kara will you get those Animal's outta there when it's clear?" Emily shouted swirling blue green magic around the imps.  
"Of course! But my boots will hate it!" Kara replied unicorn horn blanketing the animals in a diamond white shield.  
"Adriane some star power please?" she sent rings of Warrior magic at the blue and black lightning creatures, turning them  
"I'm kinda busy! But since you said please," Adriane sent golden-brown magic to her. Magic burst from the Rainbow Stone as a portal appeared and blasted the creatures in. Emily sighed as it closed, blowing a curl out of her face,  
"They're gone. I feel kinda sorry for them."  
"Are you kidding? Look what they did to the animals! AND my new shirt!" Kara said washing the creature in gentle unicorn magic.  
"I like this jewel, did you see the way I blasted some of them?" Adriane said walking up to them, showing the newly found Wolf Stone.  
"It should be after all the trouble we went through, you and Storm had the worst hair day ever," muttered Kara sitting back with Lyra, watching the animals frolic happily.  
"Just remember Adriane," reminded Emily gently, "I'm the Warrior."

**Writer's Note: YAY DONE! And REALLY short. Well i did say paragraph witch can be four sentances or more lol. Oh well…any good? Considering how short this is, i think i'll do the next on here too.**

What if…?

Emily was the Blazing Star?

Kara was the Warrior?  
And Adriane was the Healer?

**Paragraph title,**

Healing a Dragon

"So exactly what are we here for?" the blond Warrior was asking as they stepped out of the portal.

"He said he needed Adriane's help," Emily the Blazing Star replied looking around. Kara giggled,

"Maybe he needs a date for the dance," she said to Emily behind her hand. She had to hide her smile as Adriane said,

"You know doing this," she covered her mouth with her hand, "Doesn't make it secret."

"Adriane! I'm glade you've come, Drake's sick! Ate something bad I imagine," Zach came rushing up to them worry in his green eyes. The girl's quickly followed him feeling his urgency. Drake lay on his big side, puffing smoke and moaning, rolling back and forth.

"Oh poor thing, dose you're tummy hurt?" Adriane asked kneeling by him and placing a hand on his scales. Stormbringer pressed close as her gem glowed soft gold. The Healer closed her dark eyes.

Mommy? Tummy achhhh, Drake's voice was soft in her mind.

"I know, don't worry. Mama Adriane will fix it," she then looked at Emily, "I need a boost. She knelt next to her friend and gently touched the Wolf Stone. Her rainbow stone glowed and strong magic slowly flowed into Adriane. She pushed it out over Drake after their hearts locked.

"There that should-"

"Hey what's that?" asked Kara looking up and pointing. A dark black big bat like creature circled above, menacing red eyes were visible. And was that a rider on top?

"It must be one of the Dark Sorceress Spies! Quick get it Kara! She must not find out where the Heart is!" Zach shouted. Lyra flew up and ripped the rider off, letting him fall to the ground with a horrible splat.

"Don't start without me!" called Kara, unicorn magic blasting from her gem. Magic ricocheted everywhere and blinded them. When it was safe to stand the bat creature was down but the glade a little burnt. The Warrior surveyed the damage,

"Oops." Lyra landed and chuckled saying,

I believe that was a bit much.

"Still working on that move huh?" asked Zach brushing himself off. She blushed shrugging.

"Drake?" Adriane said getting their attention. The dragon opened his eyes and licked Adriane. He was healed!

**Writer's Note: I don't know about you but I thought it was funny! lol**


	6. Air Mage Down

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avalon, but yes I invented the Polwinkle. What is it? I'll tell you once i decide.**

What if…?

Ozzie was the Healer &

Emily was the Air Mage?

**Paragraph Title **

**Air Mage Down **

"AHHHHHHhmpth!" Emily's cry attracted Adriane and Kara's attention.

"Emily?!" Adriane ran through the woods, Kara hot on her heals. In the glade Emily sat moaning and clutching her ankle, tears burning in the Air Mage's eyes.

"What happened?" Kara knelt next to her.

"I was trying to levitate above the trees when a sound scared me and broke my concentration. I think I broke my ankle!" she moaned.

"Come on Em, we'll get you to Ozzie, he can fix it," the Warrior helped her mage friend up, Kara on the other side. Together they hobbled slowly down the path.

"Where is he anyway?" asked the Blazing Star.

"On the computer as usual," stated Adriane, lifting Emily over a rock carefully.

"Let's just get there fast, I have band practice today! They've probably already started," with that Emily's gem glowed and a steady wind stirred up fluttering the girl's hair as it passed through them.

"What was that for?" Kara blew a leave out of her hair.

"That should stir up the bands music." Indeed far away in the football stadium the band was about to start when a strong wind hit and blew there music everywhere, it took awhile for them to gather everything.

While band was grabbing their flying hats and papers Emily's leg was being checked by Ozzie.

"Just a sprain I think, should be easy," mused the ferret (or elf as he claimed) "Reminds me of one party in Farthingdale, costume party, I accidentally sat on a Polwinkle, looked like a chair though but it tossed me off and-

"Ozzie!" the girls stopped him before he could run on much farther.

"sorry, sorry," putting gentle paws on the swollen ankle he focused his magic as his ferret stone pulsed golden brown like it fur. Adriane and Kara added gentle strings of their magic as it spread around Emily leg. A second later she was healed!

"Thanks' Ozzie!" she hugged the ferret then looked at her watch, "Oh got to go!" grabbing her flute case she rushed off. By the time the band was ready she had arrived.

**Writer's note: cute right? Well I hope. Btw you're reviews encourage me to write more, so please review!**

What If…?

Ozzie was the Blazing Star

& Kara was the Air Mage?

**Paragraph Title:**

**Blazing Ferret**

"Come on! Give him more power!" commanded Kara, air magic swirling around her and lifting her up as she channeled some magic into Ozzie's gem.

"What's it look like I'm doing dancing?!" snapped Adriane Warrior magic arching into the ferret/elf's amber stone.

"Keep it steady this guy is big!" warned Emily. The half giant, half Bulwoggle laughed as magic built inside Ozzie, radiating from him. Slowly he lifted high off the ground and…began to spin!

"Uh…Emily? Kara? ADRIANE! I think it's to mu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-c-h!" the distressed Blazing Star/ferret called. The Bulwoggle laughed charging.

"NOW!" the girls shouted, he released the magic WHAM strait into creature; the impact was so strong it started a small earth quake! Everyone cheered as Ozzie landed on the ground. He walked, swaying, over to Emily,

"Emily?"

"What?"

"I don't like spinning rides," then he threw up on her shoes.

**Writer's note: lol, poor Ozzie! Short i know, but more than four sentences!**

What If…?

Ozzie was the Warrior

& Adriane was the Air Mage?

**Paragraph Title: **

**Ozzie get you're jewel?**

The Fairimentals appeared swirling around the girls like little twister's of dirt and twigs.

"But we're missing one! He said so!" Adriane was saying, hoping they would hold on long enough to answer.

"I'm the Blazing Star," said Kara, flipping her air and showing off her gem.

"And I'm the Healer," Emily modestly showed her rainbow jewel.

"And I'm the Air Mage," pronounced Adriane, making a slight wind blow her hair out of her face.

"But who's the Warrior?!" they all shouted quickly in unison. The Fairimentals swirled around Ozzie and presented him with an golden brown stone,

"H-e-e-e-e-e-e i-s-s-s-s," they swirled making everyone's eyes widened. The Aldenmore Fairimentals then blew apart.

"I've heard big surprises come in small packages but WOW!" burst out Kara. No one could believe it and yet there was the proof clutched in his paws. Adriane suddenly burst out laughing,

"Death from the ankles down!" she shouted bent over with mirth, the air around her reacted and bent the trees in and out as if they were laughing along. Ozzie laughed with the rest of the girls.

Later that night Emily was talking to Adriane,

"So how's training with Storm going?" asked Emily

"Good, I can make her fly and I can jump across 18 feet! So how's Ozzie taking his Warrior-ship?" Emily peeked into the living room, the TV was on and Ozzie was TRYING to imitate a kung fu movie.

"Um, he's watching late night kung fu," she whispered.

"Oh dear, we're dead!" was Adriane's half serious reply.

**Writer's Note: FEW! Okay claps for Ozzie! He's finally gotten a lot of credit. Though I hope never to do those again…there just to weird! Good comedy though…hmm.**


	7. Fire Healer and Cleaning up Aldenmore

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avalon! Rachel Robert's dose! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.**

What if…?

Emily had fire magic?

Adriane had water magic?  
Kara had earth magic?

**Paragraph Title**

**Fire Healer**

Emily sat back in her chair near the fire place, staring longingly at the dancing flames. Ever since the girls had found their elements things had slightly changed. Besides the reunion of Storm and Adriane. Emily now couldn't help but stair at any flame she saw, hypnotized by its warming light. Adriane knew the state of every river, lake or puddle in the woods and she practiced with Dreamer in mist form often. 'Anyhow,' she would say, 'Mist is just another form of water. It seemed Mistwolves fit her perfectly. And Kara? She was sitting next to the Healer, playing with her little pine tree with instructions from Lyra and Tweak on how to bend earth to her will. Her interest in dirt and growing things had flourished when she bonded with EarthStar the wild earth elemental horse. And she often boasted that earth was the best element, 'I mean it gives us everything we use doesn't it?' she would claim. Then of course Adriane would brake in saying, 'Well how do you think you're little plants would do without water? They'd be fried!' Emily avoided this spat always; she had no claims for her element. Besides warmth and light what did fire give that it couldn't take away? Again the worry of having no bonded, no paladin filled her. She touched her Rainbow Jewel shaped like a puff flower filled with shifting reds and yellows. What if she lost control one day?

"Emily!" Adriane came bursting in; "I don't know what happened but Ozzie's hurt badly!" she knelt down in front of the Healer holding up the injured ferret. She took the elf/ferret from the Warrior's arms and gentle magic flowed around him. He had a ugly wound on his side. Instantly she knew what to do.

"This'll hurt a bit," reaching into the fire she pulled out a piece of flame, her magic protecting her like a glove. Then she applied the open flame to the wound sealing it shut and using her magic to numb the area. When she had tossed the flame back Ozzie looked up, stood and smiled,

"That didn't hurt at all! Thanks' Emily!" she hugged Ozzie back. Even with her fears of losing control, or never finding a bonded, she had to admit. Being a Healer, one with fire, was pretty cool. And was totally worth it.

"Thanks' Ozzie, you've helped me more than you know."

**Writer's Note: Short yes but DID YOU LIKE IT? Please tell me what you think, it keeps me going. And if you want to, tell you're friends, I'm always reading for new readers (as long as they review) "nudge, nudge." **

**Disclaimer: Avalon not mine…hope you get it now.**

**Writer's Note: YAY! I won't do this in Emily's POV! Or I'll try not to; she's easiest to write, if you know what I mean.**

What if…?

Adriane had fire magic?

Emily had earth magic?

Kara had water magic?

**Paragraph Title,**

**Cleaning Up Aldenmore**

"Duck and cover!" commanded Adriane, blasting a stream of fire at the on coming Orc. A split second before, Emily, Kara and Zach all hit the dirt.

"A little earlier would have been nice," said Zach standing and brushing the soot off his shirt.

"Sorry!" she twirled and kicked, blasting another back.

"I thought all these guys were banished when we healed Aldenmore!" shouted Kara ducking behind a wall of earth that Emily made as a shield.

"Clearly not all of them! We've had a heck of a good time cleaning them all out!" Zach shouted swinging his sword expertly and finishing off the fried Orc. Emily and Kara rolled back as a huge club burst through the wall. Kara screamed and blasted an ice ball at his face. Jerking her head around Adriane quickly aided her friends by blasting it away with a fierce arc of fire.

"Hey not so close to my hair!" called the blond Blazing Star.

"Hey over here! I have an idea!" the mages huddled up close around the Warrior as she whispered instructions. The few pig headed monster that were left staggered to their feet and lumbered toward the Mages. Adriane stood in front as the girls and Zach fed magic into her. Zach and Emily aided at Kara, Kara aimed at Adriane and Adriane at the creature. Spinning like a ballerina she conjured up rings of fire around and around and around. The rings that touched the grass burned them away instantly. She slowly began to lift in the air and suddenly the Mages realized what was happening.

"Get down!" Zach pulled them down. Emily quickly made a rock wall between them and the power…then. WHOOSH! The Fire Warrior let the fire rings go and they blasted out, devouring the Orcs and some trees with them. When the mages stood Emily shield was gone and Adriane stood proudly on top of the carcasses.

"You really are a wild fire Adriane," said Zach smiling. Adriane winked back joining the pale Emily.

"I'm sorry Emily; it was all I could do."

"I know," sighed the Earth Healer. She magically shoveled dirt onto the dead orcs and Zach stuck their clubs in as marking stones.

"No one will come here again," the blond boy said proudly.

"I certainly won't," Kara agreed while conjuring up a rainstorm to extinguish any flames. So there they stood in front of the setting sun. Adriane at the head, Zach by her side, Emily at her left and Kara at her right. She smiled at the remains of her opponents. They were done.

**Writer's note: and I'm done! For this chapter! Well that's why I think Adriane SHOULDN'T be a fire Mage. WAY too dangerous.**


	8. One Soft Night Homework & Thinking Back

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avalon! Or the characters! There ALL Rachel Robert's! (sspt think they get it yet?) lol!**

What if…?

Kara was bonded with Mistwolves?

**Paragraph Title,**

**One Soft Night,**

Kara Davies lay back on the soft grass hugging Dreamer with one arm.

"You need a bath stinky boy," she teased.

_Mistwolves don't smell bad, they smell wild, _claimed the black wolf the white star on his chest shinning in the moonlight.

"Wild is certainly the word," she smiled at her bonded looking up at the stars above. A calm mist formed in the glade making Kara's heart soar like no new purse could.

_Hello Blazing Star,_ the soft voice was gentle and reassuring, like that of a loving mother looking at her only child.

"Hi Storm, just watching the stars before curfew." The blond girl sighed with pleasure as night bugs and frogs chirped softly in the back round.

_I see you decided to buy those hiking boots after all…in pink, _there was a laugh in the Forest Sylph's voice.

"You can't take the pink out of the Blazing Star," she said fingering Dreamer's leather silver collar with the diamond in front. The wolf snickered,

_That is for certain._

"Oh look!" Kara pointed, "A shooting star! Make a wish!" she closed her sparkling ice blue eyes and thought, 'I wish things would always be like this.' And there they lay, the rich girl, Mistwolf and Forest Sylph.

**Writer's Note: Ahhh…Kara seems a lot calmer and happier huh? Just an idea I had.**

What If…?

Adriane was bonded with Ozzie, Indigo, ex.?

**Paragraph Title**

**Homework**

Adriane sat at her desk one night working on her math. Ozzie (the elf trapped in a ferrets body) scurried on to her desk, some how balancing a plate of cookies.

"I brought a snack!" he said cheerfully placing it down before her.

"Thanks' Ozzie," the Warrior sighed, sitting back and rubbing her eyes.

"More Math? How do you humans work with this stuff?!" her exclaimed picking up the paper in two golden-brown furry paws.

"It's simple division Ozzie, no brain-er," she sighed and looked down at her rainbow Tiger Eye. This only made her think of Indi and increased her sorrow. She missed riding that wonderful unicorn, hearing his voice in her head.

_Stuck _he had said. The words echoed in her mind. Stuck as in never coming apart. She would never lose Indi…but her bond with him complicated things. She touched the Tiger Eye, now she, the Warrior, was the only one who could find Avalon. And she could never have a bonded.

"What's wrong Adriane? Why such the long face?" she looked at the comical ferret, with amber ferret stone in his collar.

"I just kinda feel…I dunno," she didn't want to say it. A hoot drew their attention to the window, Ariel the great snowy owl was there. She quickly opened the window letting her in. They had been good friends since Adriane had saved her.

_Hhhello Warrior, _she said with that wise owl tone in her voice. _Just came to drop in on my friend._ Other animals poked their heads through.

_We all did, _said Balthazar. She smiled at what was happening. These dear, wonderful magical creatures were trying to tell her she had friends. Perhaps she wasn't alone after all.

"Thanks guys," she hugged, Ozzie, Ariel and anyone else she could get her arms around.

**Writer's Note: Awwww! Okay I'm not one for fluff but that doesn't mean I don't like cute moments.**

Emily was bonded to Lyra and Firestar?

**Paragraph Title,**

**Thinking Back**

_Have faith, healer. The magic is with you, now and forever. _Lyra's last words when she left echoed and Emily's head. When she had been in trouble with the unicorn it was Lyra who came to the Healer's side. That's where the bond had started. Emily looked down at her Rainbow Jewel; it sparkled with hints of red, yellow and gold like Firestar's hide. Being lost in the Fairy Realm was terrifying for Emily, but then she shared her past with Firestar. She had someone who understood…the pain…the joy…the trust…the sorrow. She hugged her stuffed lion, Mr. Snuggle's close. Lyra flew in the open window.

_How are you Healer? _The great cat rubbed up against her, reassuring her against her fears. She blew a dishwater brown curl out of her face.

"Just thinking how much I love being a healer," she smiled petting her silky hide. They sat in the on the window seat together, thinking. About the magic, about the animals, about the wonder, about the past. And most of all about what the future might bring.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow Lyra. At the Ravenswood bash," Emily thought aloud, this being one of the many things on her mind.

_Knowing Kara? Everything, _purred Lyra with laughter.

"She dose try," she pointed out.

_Just as long as she doesn't put me in pink or give me bath. _Emily smiled at that and kissed the top of her head,

"I like you just the wild way you are. Cat's are very clean anyhow," she said absent minded. They were silent. With kind hazel eyes the Healer looked at her jewel, to Lyra then to the sky. Where ever they went, theywouldn't be going there alone. A meteorite shot across the sky, bringing magic to the moment.

_Let us hope it is a good omen._

**Writer's Note: Short yet but i'm getting better! I always thought Lyra would be...softer and wilder with Emily as her Mage. What do ya think?**


	9. The Splitter

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Avalon or any of the characters. Rachel Roberts dose.**

**Writer's note: yes I'm back, I finally got an idea.**

What if…?

Adriane were bonded to Lyra and Firestar?

Kara was bonded with Ozzie, Indi, Ex.?

And Emily was bonded to Mistwolves?

**Paragraph title: **

**The Splitter**

"What IS that thing?" shouted Kara, bounding into the Portal Field and stopped between Emily and Adriane, Ozzie on her shoulder.

"I know what that is!" piped Ozzie with horror, "A Splitter! They lurk in the darkest shadows of Aldenmore!" Their jewels pulsed with warning as the dark, blobby mass reached forward.

*Bad magic, made of darkness,* Dreamer proclaimed by Emily's side.

"Stay close to me!" Emily warned then looked at Ozzie, "Why is it called a Splitter?!" A rumble like thunder came from it and Adriane slashed out with a golden whip the same moment Lyra attacked from the other side. The two fighters retreated at the same moment, in perfect harmony. Thick green blood sizzled as both sides were slashed horribly. Then to their surprise it split in three!

"Dose _that_ answer you're question?" asked Kara.

"You could've warned me!" barked Adriane at the ferret.

"You didn't let me!' snapped Ozzie, hands on his hips, looking exactly like Kara.

"My turn!" Kara threw a ball of magic at one of the creatures. The Splitter simply adsorbed it. "Hey! What gives?!" demanded the Blazing Star.

*Magic week, made of darkness. Fear of elements,* Dreamer growled daring the closest blob to attack his healer.

*We won't use magic then,* Lyra said ready to take off.

"Wait!" warned Emily, "What Dreamer means is we _have_to use our elements! We need our paladins to help us-ahhh!" she jumped out of the way as slimy dark arms suddenly reached out. Dreamer slammed into the creature making it stagger back. At the same time Adriane was knocked back and threw a rock to keep it from Lyra. As the third advanced on Kara she found herself cornered when-

"Ozzie!" the brave ferret took a flying leap and landed on the creature, confusing it. The creature roared as lightning flashed, shaking Ozzie this way and that,

"I'll-teach-you- to-fight-a-Blazing-Staarr!" he shouted hanging on to what might have been its head. If it had one that is.

"Alright!" Adriane growled, "You want elements? Here ya go! TREESTAR!" gold fire _erupted _from the golden Leopard Paw. Lighting shot down from the sky but this time it wasn't of the Splitter's making. Where it struck Treestar the great earth stallion appeared. With deep emerald eyes, glaring with an inner fire at his opponent, Treestar stood proudly, brown coat like changing shadows under a tree. His leaf green main glinting with orange, yellow and red patches like autumn, blew wild in the wind. Upon seeing the creature he reared, knocking it back and punching it deep with hooves of rock.

"YEAH! How do you like us NOW?!" demanded Adriane with triumph, uprooting a small tree and magically beating the creature with it like a club. At the same time Kara took a calming breath and summoned Indigo, when her eyes opened they shown with a blew flame. Smoke arose from the ground and Indi the Heart of Avalon in his fire unicorn form appeared. Blue light smoked around the magnificent beast as his flaming blue hide shifted with yellows and red. A pure crystal horn shone as if made of white blinding flame.

"Let's ride!" exclaimed Kara with an odd satisfaction in her voice. Mounting she charged forward at her part of the Splitter and grabbed Ozzie as they whooshed by then turning around they galloped back.

"Hope you like the taste of flame!" jeered Kara as they trampled the creature setting it aflame. They watched the inky creature burn, "You were so brave Ozzie!"

"You just have to keep you're cool," he replied weekly.

*Good to have you back little elf,* said Indi. But like Adriane battled her creature, and Kara stood in triumph over her writhing blob Emily was calling Storm.

"Stormbringer! I need you!" she called as Dreamer viciously defended her. Mist formed and the Water Sylph was by her side. "Dreamer to me!" Emily called as he knocked the creature back once again, "Some mist quick!" When the creature looked back (or that's what it would've been doing if it had eyes) it saw only a floating mist. It roared thunder and lightning with rage then lunched forward. But it mis-calculated and flew right over then and through the mist. Once it was on the ground Strom lunched and locked silvery water jaws on it and Emily cast a net of water magic on it while Dreamer re-formed. Kara and Adriane came up to her.

"I think we should call the D-fly's," said Adriane, Treestar and Lyra by her side.

"One special delivery to Aldenmore, coming up!" Kara exclaimed cheerfully, Ozzie was on her shoulder as she stroked Indi.

**Writer's note: Tuduh! Since I already did the element switch I thought, why not change the paladins a bit? They still have the same personality 'n' all. Oddly it makes perfect since. There IS such thing as blue fire (the hottest I think) and Wolf Stone wouldn't work so why not Leopard Paw? And so on and so forth. So what u'all think?**


	10. A Diffrent Kind of Magic

**Disclaimer: Rachel Robert's owns Avalon. I am simply a fan-fic writer that loves her work and isn't afraid of asking, what if?**

**Writer's Note: Thanks' Snowlia for the idea. May you're pasture ever stay green..or something like that. And sorry it took so long for me to get to it. **

What If…?

Zach was a Mer-Prince?

Lorren was a Time Mage?

Marlin was a Goblin Prince?

**Paragraph Title:**

**Different Magic**

Zachariah Prince of Aquatania flew low over the ocean, casing Drake's claw to skim the waves. He waved to Jaraan as he and his sea-dragon shot above the waves to great him.

"Wanna race Dragon Prince?" Jaraan called up competitively.

_*Race?*_ remarked Drake excitedly, wagging his tail almost sending them into the ocean. Once getting the Red Crystal Dragon back under control Zach shook his head,

"Maybe later Mer-boy!" And then he pulled up and flew off into the clouds, laughing. As they glided above the clouds, the sun warming his green/blue mer-suit his mind drifted. He remembered how it had felt when his adopted father explained to him he would not be getting gills. Or fin's even. He remembered how lonely it had been, being the only human. He ran away when he found Adriane. He smiled and patted Drake; she had taught him how to accept himself. They turned, leaning into the wind and flew into a portal coming out over the shore-lands of Aldenmore. Far below he saw a Goblin dressed in black, using magic to lift a rock. He waved and the Time Mage waved back. Seeing that it was getting late Zach sped Drake back to his home, Aquatania.

******************

Lorren waved until the red dragon was a speck in the sky and then turned to his bonded goblin bat.

"Look's like Prince Zach is making his usual rounds," he said to no one in particular. Suddenly a D-fly portal appeared and ice blue eyes smiled at him.

"Kara! To what do I owe this surprising pleasure fair maiden?" he teased bowing.

"Oh you've still got those old torn things on, didn't you get the Fred-X packages?" the Blazing Star said frowning at his old cloths. He shrugged,

"These are comfortable; I'm used to the mask." A voice came somewhere near Kara,

"What she's trying to say is that she thinks you'll look hotter in the new cloths." There was a burst of laughter as Kara glared at the dark head pushing into view. Curly red hair made a half appearance as Emily said,

"Actually we needed to ask you something. Twig keeps asking if you've found a Paladin. But it just accrued to us that we don't know any creatures that are related to Time." Lorren looked down at his jewel and made it pulse. Kara's gem pulsed in return.

"I don't know, this magic is very different."

"Great for parties though," added Adriane. Kara pushed her out of the way,

"Hey Lorren we're having a huge tour today, want to come help? And do you know where Marlin is? I want to hook him up with Emily." Emily blushed but said nothing. The Goblin boy smiled making Kara smile in return.

"I'm sure he's in the Fairy Realm somewhere."

*******************

Marlin, adopted Goblin Prince and evolved mer-man, splashed in the lake with Niva, his bonded sea-dragon. Marlin was a great help to the Goblin kingdom despite being a mer-person. He acted loyal like and strong headed, even a bit snobby. Until he met Emily that is. Being lost with the Healer in the wild oceans of the Fairy Realm had opened his eyes to magic. And to his heritage. At first he had tried to be as Goblin like as possible, staying far away from water. But now he embraced it and had found Niva, and the rest because of it. While Queen Raelda wasn't too sure about her adopted son's new attitude she defiantly liked Emily. She made sure the girls and Lorren, the Time Mage as well as Zach the Mer-prince were invited to every ball ever held.

'Thank you Emily,' he thought breathing in the clear water, 'And thank you magic.' Though he was different he approved of it now.

**Writer's note: okay so a little more fluff than I was going for but it won't kill me. (At least I hope not) but when writing with the boys in mind you sorta have to focus on the fluff. Or their past. But once you switch it up, all rules go out the window. So the past is outta the question and...well you get it.**


	11. Ozzie the Elf?

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah I don't own Avalon blah blah blah, only weird fan-fic's blah blah blah._

**Writer's Note: **_Thanks' toserenitystargem for this 'What If,' suggestion. Oh and I will eventually do another 'What If' for the boyz. It's just my brains stuck on that one._

**What If…?**

_Ozzie was turned back into an Elf?_

Emily stared, mouth agape, down at the three foot tall curly, gold-brown haired elf before her. Kara blurted what they all were thinking,

"You really are an Elf!" Ozzie adjusted the ferret stone or elf stone as it should be called now, around his neck. He looked approvingly down at his bright clothing covered body, and pointy shoes.

"They really did it!" he squeaked jumping with joy, "They changed me back. No more fur!!!" He began dancing around with Tweak. "I can jig! I can sing! I can walk on two feet!" Adriane waved the girls over for a conference.

"Isn't this great? Ozzie's so happy!" laughed Emily.

"Except for one thing," said Adriane sadly. Then she looked pointedly at Kara who was gaping at the elf.

"Hmm? What? Sorry I just can't get used to seeing him like that," said the blond Blazing Star.

"What is it?" asked Emily worried.

"Who's going to keep him? He can't live here, Gran might see him. And you're mom'll freak out," explained Adriane.

"There's no way he's staying at my house," stated Kara.

"I guess we could give him a pillow and let him sleep outside for now," said Emily hating to be the one to tell Ozzie.

"We could always make him a house," suggested Adriane, "Or take him to Aldenmore."

Ozzie came up,

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course!" they all chorused.

"What is it then? Do I still have a tail?" he circled around feeling his behind.

"Adriane wants to know if you like doll houses," said Kara in one of her blond moments. The look of confusion on Ozzie's face and the stupidity of this statement made them burst out laughing. As well as the thought of Ozzie living in any kind of Doll House.

"Nothing's wrong Ozzie," Emily said, doubled over and laughing, "We're just going to have a big sleepover tonight."

"Good, I was thinking I'll have to stay in the library won't I?" he said brown eyes smiling.

"Problem solved!" choked Adriane between guffaws.

"About this sleepover…will there be ice cream?" the wide eyed hopeful expression made Kara start laughing as well.

**Writer's Note:** _Well there were many ways I could've gone with that. But that's the first one that popped into my head. Thank you again serenitystargem, you may have helped my writers block. BTW your reviews do keep me going and help the gears turn, so please keep giving suggestions and reviewing._


	12. Compleat Opposites

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Avalon or these characters. Rachel Robert's invented them NOT me. (a Spriggle is hers too)._

**Writer's Note: ** _I'm baaaaack! Did ya miss me? Sorry it's been so long. From computer troubles to misplaced Documents I've been greatly distracted. And stuck. But I managed to get un-stuck long enough to write this. Oh and thank you, lindseyhealermage for suggesting this What If…? G.S.F._

What If….?

Lyra was a Mistwolf?

Dreamer was a Flying Leopard?

AND (my own addition) Ozzie was a Spriggle?

**Paragraph Title**

**Complete Opposites**

It was a bright and sunny day as two Mage's walked along Wolf Run pass.

"Emily said she'd meet us in the field up ahead," said Adriane.

"The woods do look especially magical today, don't they?" mentioned Kara. "It's like everything is relaxing."

"Yes, they do," agreed the Warrior with a small smile. Ever since Lyra, a Mistwolf, had bonded with Kara the Blazing Star she had become a lot more appreciative of nature. The golden wolf was teaching her the ways of the pack and to be aware of all around her. Kara smiled too, stroking the glistening gold, black dusted fur of her pack mate. Almost as if reading her mind the green eyed she-wolf said,

*You have learned much since we first met.* Kara remembered their first meeting, when Lyra jumped onto her picnic table and growled at her brother and his friends, sharp teeth bared and hackles raised. Before that she even remembered seeing a strange mist following her around. Lyra had chosen her. Kara never understood why but she would never let her pack mate down.

"And your fur has grown much since I first met _you," _she fondly kissed the Mistwolf on top of her head. When Kara had gotten into a hairy situation Lyra was right there, floating through the sky light in her mist form. The she-wolf snickered and shook out her body, her black and diamond collar glistening in the sunlight. A few minutes later the wolf sniffed and looked up,

*Troubles ahead,* she said in a teasing manner. A black shadow flew across the sun and approached the two girls.

"Dreamer!" Adriane exclaimed hugging the great flying cat as he landed.

*Greetings Warrior,* her purred happily, flicking his black tail. *I saw you approach from above and decided to join you.* Dreamer was a flying panther, Adriane's bonded. Stormbringer, also a flying leopard was her Paladin and Forest Sylph to Ravenswood. Once the girls thought the great cat was the last of her kind but soon they found a whole pride of them on Aldenmore. Adriane put her forehead to the cats, feeling his loud purr shaking her own body. She still remembered finding Dreamer, a mere kitten alone on Mount Hope. And she remembered finding Storm along with her Leopard Paw in the great field. Dreamer folded white wings around the warrior in a comforting embrace. His white star on his chest and white paws glistened against the soft dark spotted fur. In the sunlight you could make out his deep brown spots, as all panthers really have.

*Kara, Adriane, come quick!* the jewel call from Emily brought them to attention.

"Let's move!" called Adriane, leaping nimbly along the path like a cat. Dreamer took to the skies and soared above her, powerful wings leading the way. Lyra howled and charged along the path, powerfully jumping over a fallen log. Kara followed the gold wolf in a striding run her senses leaping as she could feel the muscle of a wolf runing through her veins. Adriane got their first,

"Emily what's wrong?"

"Look out!" Kara burst through in time to see Adriane gracefully leap sideways out of the way of a running blur.

"What is that thing?" asked Kara, jewel at the ready.

"A wild horse of Aldenmore and he's injured!" called Ozzie the Spriggle, tripping then propping himself up on his purple lizard tail.

"He burst through the portal and ran here. Ozzie and I tracked him but every time I get close he runs away," explained the healer running toward him. She stopped dead in her tracks as the horse galloped across her path.

"What do we do?" asked Kara.

"Make a shield around the field to keep him from running away," said Ozzie scrambling up Emily's arm. He had taken his lizard mask off and they could clearly see his human face.

"Kara, make the shield, Dreamer and I will distract him. We'll keep it from running away." The Blazing star nodded grabbing hold of Lyra by the ruff and concentrating.

*We need to keep the stallion in here so Emily can heal it!* ordered Adriane to Dreamer flying above. The cat roared in answer and struck down in front of the stallion when it reached the forests. Rearing it neighed and ran to the other side but Adriane was there, whipping golden light around to push it back. Lyra, sensing danger, had turned to mist and enveloped Kara. The horse galloped toward Kara and then staggered away, confused by the mist. The diamond shield was slowly forming. Lyra returned to solid form barking and nipping at the stallion heels, driving him farther away from her bonded Mage. Finally the shield was formed but the horse was still running wild.

"Try to corner him!" called Emily, gathering calming magic.

"Ride 'em cowboy!" called Ozzie leaping from her should and just barley grapping the horses tail. As the stallion bucked and reared the purple thing held on for dear life and shouted, "This-is-not-what-I-had-in-miiiii-iieewwwii-ind!" Kara and Lyra crowded it from the left, the wolf crouched low, barring her teeth. Dreamer and Adriane were on the right, Dreamer diving the driving him back from above, Adriane gently tossing golden ropes around the horse. Kara caught the idea and did the same with silver ropes of magic. The horse snapped at Lyra but Kara gently yet strongly pulled him back, putting herself in harms way.

"H-h-hhhurrry!" shouted Ozzie being tossed into the sky and landing, plop on Emily's shoulder. He held tight with lizard claws. The healer released her calming magic and slowly the stallion subsided.

"You did it!" congratulated Emily as she quickly healed the Aldenmore horse.

"Not bad for a rare Mexican purple lizard," stated Ozzie proudly, referring to his title in the Ravenswood tour. It was the only away, along with his mask to hide among the animals.

And there they stood. Golden wolf and Blazing Star, black flying panther and Warrior and Healer and Spriggle. As Emily stroked the horse she surveyed her friends. Kara had acted like a true pack mate working with and protecting Lyra. Adriane fought quickly and gracefully, never out of place, perfectly paired with the great cat, Dreamer. Emily looked at her friends, stroking the muzzle of the horse.

'All the odds were against them,' she realized. 'The Warrior and Blazing Star were so different along with their bondeds. How they worked so well together their enemies could never figure out. And yet they did, side by side. Cat and dog. Fire and earth. Popular and outcast. Sun and moon. Complete opposites and yet totally balanced.'

**Writer's note: **Wow, that was far more difficult than I expected. Switching animal types was the bare minimum. Still it seems to have worked out well. Please Read and Review. Thank you again Lindseyhealermage for the suggestion, I hope it's not disappointing! G.S.F.

PS: A Spriggle appeared in book four, it is a ferret sized purple lizard with a human face. It looks like a cross between an elf and lizard. Since there was no way to switch Ozzie I thought why not kill two birds with one stone and use one of my originals?


End file.
